Totems of Hircine
The Totems of Hircine quests are available after you have become Harbinger of The Companions. The questline revolves around recovering three distinct totems from three different dungeons. The quests are available through Aela the Huntress. Overview *Prerequisite: Become Harbinger of The Companions *Quest Giver: Aela *Monetary reward + 1 additional power in werewolf form *Get and return the totem to the Underforge Walkthrough The locations of the Totems are not fixed. Each totem can be found in a small dungeon/cave with a few enemies (ranging from trolls to bears to draugr) to defeat. These are some of the possible locations: *1st Totem: Totem of the Hunt *Location: Yngvild (N.E. of Dawnstar or slightly N.W. of 'The Tower Stone') *Location: Pinepeak Cavern (North of Ivarstead. Take the bridge to go to the start of the 7000 steps, continue North a short ways.) *Location: Cragwallow Slope (South-east of Windhelm) *2nd Totem: Totem of Brotherhood *Location: Vampire cave south from Fort Hraggstad and east from Volskygge. *Location: Mara's Eye Pond / Mara's Eye Den *Location: Greenspring Hollow *3rd Totem: Werewolf Totem *Location: Mara's Eye Pond / Mara's Eye Den or Fallowstone Cave *Location: Clearspring Tarn (N.W. of Riften and due South of Bonestrewn Crest.) *Location: North Shriekwind Bastion *Location: Sunderstone Gorge The Totems of Hircine Praying to one of the totems in the Underforge will grant you a unique ability that can be activated while in beast form. These abilities are: *Totem of The Hunt: Detect Life ability. *Totem of Brotherhood: Summon 2 Wolf Spirits. *Totem of Fear: Howling will Fear enemies. Notes *In between each Totem retrieval, you may be given a few side missions before Aela asks for your assistance again. (Reports of as many as 4) Bugs *This quest may be impossible to start as Aela will constantly give the player Animal Extermination quests, this is possibly caused by marrying her, the solution is having all the remaining witches head in your inventory and not stored in one of your houses. (Tested on 360) *If the player chooses to be cured of being a werewolf this quest is either more difficult to receive or cannot be completed and the character will instead receive animal extermination quests from Aela. The cure can be completed at a later time. *If married to Aela, while traviling to Harmugstahl to get werewolf totem she will disappear and you will not be able to complete this quest. It is possible to fix this bug by waiting in Dragonsreach for 24 hours, but it does not always work. *If you've completed A Daedra's Best Friend , you may be taken to Haemar's Cavern and your system can lock up when entering Haemar's Shame . You won't be able to complete the quest and will have Aela as a follower, but with no dialog options. On PC, this can be resolved by manually advancing the quest with the console command "setstage cr12 20". *When visiting the underforge to place a totem in the correct place Aela will be running on the spot , or into objects. This will continue when you leave causing Aela to slowly slide down the side of Jorvaskar and into Whiterun. It seems to stop when you leave Whiterun and repeats everyime you bring a totem back. *If you have completed A Night to Remember and Morvunskar is the location to the Totem, then Sanguine may be there fighting mages. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Companions' Quests